


Paint it Black

by Penknife



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 20:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18301595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penknife/pseuds/Penknife
Summary: It's her eyeliner.





	Paint it Black

**Author's Note:**

  * For [syrupwit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syrupwit/gifts).



> Set in their Umbrella Academy days.

“What are you doing in there?” Allison demands.

“You really don’t want to know!” Klaus calls back in a cheerful tone that suggests it’s disgusting.

She decides she doesn’t care. She wants the mirror with the good light. “I heard a rumor that you _opened the bathroom door_ ,” she says. The door opens, and Klaus looks actually stricken, like he wouldn’t if she’d caught him doing—whatever. “Is that my eyeliner?”

“Maybe?” he says, for once sounding his age.

“You’re making a mess,” she says. 

He flinches, and then thrusts his chin up and smiles like he doesn’t care. She thinks he expects her to say the things that Dad would say. “You say that like you’re surprised.” 

“Close your eyes,” she says, and after a moment, he does. She wipes off the mess he’s made, and then traces his eyes carefully in black. “Now you can open them.”

He opens one eye cautiously, then the other. He looks like he likes what he sees in the mirror. She almost forgives him for stealing from her.

“Next time, ask to borrow what you want,” she says.

“Maybe!” he says, disappearing out the door, but she thinks that maybe he might.


End file.
